The Man Who Was The Big Bad Wolf
by MaddieyOfTheQuill
Summary: This is a tale about Mr. Canis. It takes place when Jacob and Henry Grimm were children. Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or it's characters no matter how much I want to.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a quick little story I came up with that bloomed into a many chaptered epic project. After finishing the seventh installment in the Sisters Grimm series (loved it) I felt inspired to write this. Mr. Canis/Tobias Clay is my absolute favorite character! I adore him and I wish he was real. This takes place when Jacob and Henry were kids. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Adjusting.

I came down from my room early in the morning. I saw Basil sitting in the living room writing in a journal. From the look he gave me as I entered the room I could tell he still didn't trust me. He had no reason to. He had been out of town for a few days, and had returned late last night. He was investigating a possible Everafter crime in a nearby town. He had been very reluctant to leave his wife and children alone with me, but she talked him into it. Relda Grimm had a way about her that made you want to do what she wanted you to do. I bid him good morning and he responded with a grunt and a nod. Relda came out of the kitchen and greeted me with a friendly smile.

"Well good morning Mr Canis." She said to me. "Are you hungry?" Basil shot me a look from the couch. I was rather hesitant to answer her question. Mealtimes were awkward here and I assumed they would be even more so now that Basil had returned. The first day sitting at the table had been the worst. Basil did nothing but nibble on his food and stare at me silently. Relda chattered on like we were having a perfectly wonderful time. Meanwhile the children, Jacob and Henry, made sly remarks under their breath like "So, is this food even tastier than that grandmother?" I, in the meantime, had no idea how to react to any of this. After giving the boys, from what I could tell, a very loud, very threatening talking to after dinner, Relda assured me that there would be no more comments of that nature. She had had less luck with her husband.

"No, not really," I told Relda, "You needn't trouble yourself." "Nonsense. Breakfast is allready made, it's no trouble at all." I started to follow her into the kitchen, when she suddenly stopped and turned to her husband. "Basil," she said in a very stern voice. "aren't you coming?" "I'm not hungry,"he replied,"I'll just stick with coffee." Relda gave him one last dissapointed look before continuing into the kitchen. I knew what this was about. They had had a rather heated argument concerning me the previous night. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I truly didn't. But it doesn't take the hearing of The Wolf to understand the point of a conversation when the people doing the conversing are shouting, especially when they are in the next room.

"You don't need to fret about Basil," Relda told me in the kitchen, "He'll come around." "I think he is right," I told her, "I don't believe that I can be trusted. I am a.." "Stop it." She said in quite a commanding tone. "Now I want no more talk of you being untrustworthy. I havn't seen any behavior from you that hasn't been kind and polite. As far as I am conserned, you are trustworthy until you prove otherwise."

We heard the boy's sneaker-clad feet pound down the stairs. They came into the kitchen and each grabbed a banana. They seemed to avoid their mother's cooking as much as possible. Basil poked his head in. "Relda, I am going to drive the boys to school. Would you like to come along?" "No thank you," she responded rather pointedly, " I have lots of things to get done." It was Basil's turn to look dissapointed. "Fine. Hurry up boys." It was clear that he didn't relish the thought of his wife in a house with only a monster for company.

After the car had pulled out of the driveway, I approached her again. "Relda, I truly believe it would be wise to listen two your husband. I think I should leave this place." "Well I'm afraid I disagree."she would not give in.

"Relda,"I looked down at the floor in shame, "I have killed people before." "No you haven't." she said. I looked up. This comment surprised me. Truly she couldn't believe that I wasn't a murderer. I knew I was, everyone knew I was. I didn't understand what she meant. "Of course I have," I said, confused. "No, The Wolf has, you have not."she responded. "The Wolf and I are the same being." I protested. I didn't understand where this woman was going with this. It was getting very frustrating.

"You are not The Wolf. He is not you. You are two different people who share the same body. Why this is, I don't know, and neither does anyone else as far as I'm aware. But you are not a killer. He is. You are a good man Mr. Canis. You really are. Don't let him decide what you want to be. You are free to choose your own destiny."

I thought about what she said for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Could she be right? Could it be that I was not responsible for those murders? For the destruction The Wolf brought? Could it be so? For the first time I had hope. The thought that i might not be a monster gave me hope. Then another thought occured to me: could there be a way out? Was it possible? Perhaps, just perhaps, there was a way to seperate The Wolf and I. Why not? If we were really two seperate beings, then there had to be a way. There just had to. I didn't remember anything of my life before came to be. Perhaps if I were able to get rid of him, once and for all, I could access the memories of my former life. Wait, did I have a former life? Was there a life before The Wolf? Or had we always been one. I desperatly needed the answers to these questions. And I would do whatever it took to get them. I needed to know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Basil came home that day, Relda had gone out shopping. The moment he saw me, he said "Look, wolf, I know my wife trusts you, but I don't. If you think I will let you hurt this family, you are sadly mistaken." This didn't phase me. "I know don't trust me. Why would you trust me? I have shown you no reason to really trust me. But, I do hope that I will get a chance to. Maybe I will show you that I am a truly loving person, not the murderer that everyone, including myself, seems to think I am. Perhaps one day you and i will be great friends. He looked absolutely shocked. I assumed the thought of he and I as friends was somthing he just couldn't comprehend. Thankfully, Relda came in the door with her arms full of groceries and broke the awkward silence. I quickly went to help her with her load, leaving Basil stanting there with a confused expression on his face. This ammused me. I had succeeded in shocking him.

While we were putting away the food, Relda asked "Were you and Basil having a good conversation?" I smiled, "I suppose you could say that." At that moment, Basil stummbled into the kitchen. "Relda," he questioned, "Where are the boys?" Without looking at him she said, "I don't know. I left before they came home. Maybe they're upstairs." Basil turned to leave when I said, "Actually, they came home about an hour ago. They dropped off their school things and left again. They said they were going out to play." "Did they?" Basil eyed me suspiciously, "Are you sure about that?" Relda turned to look at him, "Basil!" He looked defeted. "I will go out to look for them." And on that note, he left.

Another half hour past, and Relda's husband returned. "Relda," he sounded angry, "I can't find them!" He wheeled around to look at me, "Are you sure they said they went out to play? Are you sure somthing else didn't happen to them" I could tell what he was implying. "Yes," I said coldly, "I am positive." Relda layed a hand on each of our shoulders, as if afraid we mightleap upon eachother at any moment. "Why don't we all go out and look for them. That way we can cover more ground. I'm sure they haven't gone very far." Basil and I finaly dropped our eyes away from eachother. What Basil said had angred me. It was one thing to not be trusted for somthing I had done. It was another thing entirely to be accused of somthing I had not done.

We all went outside to look for the children. I started walking in the direction Relda told me to. Before long, I had picked up their scent. I followed it for a long time. I was surprised that they would wander off so far into the woods. I started to worry. I didn't know how much of these forests the boys were familiar with. Perhaps they had run into trouble. I knew that there were people in this town who hated the Grimm family and wanted them dead, but would they go so far as to prey upon children alone in the woods? The scent led me to a cliff over a river. There was a large tree on the cliffside. I could smell that the boys had climbed it, but it was clear that they were no longer up there. Then I saw it: a large branch that showed clear signs of being broken. Recently.

I raced to the edge of the cliff, frantic with fear that the children had been carried away by the rushing water. But they hadn't. There they were, Henry clinging desperately to the rocks, and Jacob clutching his brother's foot. "Mr. Canis," Henry screamed, "Help us!" "Keep holding on!" I shouted back. I tried to reach Hank's hand, but was a few feet too short. I was in a panic! But I knew that if I didn't do somthing, both of the children would die! There had to be a way. A thought came to me.  
Could I transform back into The Wolf? Maybe. If I could, I assumed I would be big enough to reach Henry. I wasn't sure how to go about it, so I simpley concentrated on becoming The Wolf. Sure enough, after a few moments, I felt my body start to change.

I sprouted up several feet, my arms and legs extented, hands and feet became paws, claws sprouted. I felt my nose growing into a snout, and fangs appearing in my mouth. Before long, I had become the monster that I feared. The beast I hoped would never terrorize the world again. I had become The Big Bad Wolf. And I could feel him attempting to take over the body we both shared. But I knew that I had to keep controll over it. If I didn't, Henry, Jacob, and most likely the rest of Ferryport Landing, would perish at my hands. 


End file.
